Boat Strategy
Story Day 1 14 Individuals have been selected for the adventure of a lifetime in California's Catalina Islands, where they will battle it out to find out who gains the title of Sole Survivor after a duration of 39 days. The individuals are currently on a boat, ready to be marooned with only a map to their tribe camps on them, where a pot, bag of rice, and machete will be waiting for them. Already, first impressions are forming on the boat. The castaways are handed their tribe maps, ordered to jump into the sea (where rafts are waiting for them) and thus head off to their camps, which will be the home for 39 days for a select few individuals. Others may not be as lucky, unfortunately. Camera pans to Avalon Tribe At the Avalon tribe, Kat and Ray volunteer to find some much-needed firewood. Nick doesn't feel that confident in looking for firewood this early, as he feels like getting a shelter's more important Alex, on the other hand, feels like something more strategic might be going on with the volunteering. Camera pans to Kat and Ray Kat: What do you think about this group of people? Ray: I mean, it's not like I hate them all. We're only like an hour or two in though, so I really don't have a grasp on anyone so far. Kat: Neither do I, to be honest. I'd really want to work with you though. If we can keep this a bit under wraps for a few days we should be set. Ray: I gotta say, I have to agree with you on the last part. Let's speed up our search for some firewood though; can't be out here for too long. Kat: Fair enough. I do wonder what everyone else is doing right now though. You wanna go back and check? Ray: They're probably gonna interrogate me or something! I say we just go on, get some pieces of wood and strategize later on. Kat: Sounds like a plan to me. Kat feels a bit different about her newfound alliance - she has more strategic motives. Camera pans to Avalon camp Jake and Nick seem like they're getting along. Jake feels like an alliance could be formed, and thinks about roping in another person. Jake brings Banner to the side of camp. However, a suspicious Canadia catches a glimpse of the convo. Canadia storms off to find Kat and Ray in a hope to make a possible alliance. Meanwhile, Jake has successfully gained Banner as a member of his alliance. Camera pans to Clemente Beach Barney feels like he's shaping himself up to be a strategic mastermind, but BB has other thoughts. The castaways load up on to the beach and begin a group discussion on how to build a shelter. Unlike those on , the people on Clemente methodically plan out divisions of labor for building a shelter. Loopy's paired up with Gabriella to find some building materials, a move he heavily dislikes. Just like what he said, Loopy reluctantly agrees with the plans. Adam notices something unique about the discussions as well. As Loopy and Gabriella go off to find some building materials, Barney volunteers to find the water well. Barney walks off and quickly finds the water well, a convenient 10 minute walk away from camp. Right when he reaches the well, Barney immediately begins digging for his life, trying to find a semblance of an idol clue. However, while he digs, Barney notices something weird on the trees nearby - a small parchment of paper. Barney returns to camp, victorious. Chase, however, notices something suspicious. A few minutes later, Loopy and Gabriella return from their ventures, carrying a decent amount of logs to build the base of a shelter. Due to the acquired information, and materials, begins building their shelter. Everyone participates, but Chase notices that BB's shirking some of his responsibilities. Chase whispers to Adam about his complaints. Chase: This BB dude, what the hell's he doing? Adam: I don't know, to be honest. Chase: Nothing, that's what he's doing. Why can't he just work as hard as us for one goddamn millisecond. Adam: I don't know man. I gotta say, I hope he stays like this, 'cause it's gonna be a real easy boot for us to make. Chase: Definitely true. BB shares his motivations behind not working as hard. Adam, on the other hand, makes some remarks about Chase's statements. Eventually, Clemente finishes their shelter. In comparison to Avalon's, Clemente's certainly looks like far better, in part due to the tribal organization. The camera shows the members of Clemente talking to each other, followed by a timelapse of a sunset Day 2 Right at sunrise, Batjones wakes up, and looks outside, pondering the overall path of the game. Soon after, the rest of the tribe wakes up. Batjones tells his tribe that he's going to go fishing in the nearby waters, to which the rest of the Clemente wishes him luck. While Batjones leaves, Barney tries to leave the shelter under the premise of going to take a nice lil' dump. Chase, on the other hand, senses sinister motives coming from the so-called over-exuberant person. Thus, he sneaks off 10 minutes later, following Barney's footsteps. Loopy, viewing the unfolding events, whispers to Batjones. Loopy: The hell's going on? Batjones: Quite frankly, I don't know. And quite frankly, I don't care. Loopy: It could be something real important though! Batjones: It could be, yes. But I think it's probably something trivial, something we don't need. Loopy: Ah, I guess. Loopy, however, isn't happy whatsoever with Batjones. Camera pans to Chase Chase walks along Barney's path, when he notices a purple sack under a pile of sticks. Chase slowly picks it up, unravels it, and finds Barney's desired item - a hidden immunity idol. Chase quickly walks back to camp, leaving Barney behind in the dust. Camera pans to Avalon camp At the Avalon camp, Canadia wishes to execute her plan of action of creating an alliance. The time is midday, and most people are really thirsty. Canadia follows Ray and Kat to the watering hole, where they begin to fill up their canteens. At that moment, Canadia begins discussion of a potential alliance. Canadia: Hey y'all! So I'm just gonna cut to the chase, and tell you all outright that I really want to ally with you all because the quicker we form a cohesive group of people, the better it is for us. Kat: Damn right I'm fine with this! Ray: I concur. Canadia: Perfect! I'm really hyped for this to work out. Is there anyone in mind that y'all are a bit sus about? Kat: To be honest, no one really. It's only day 2 though, so I think people's true colors will come out sooner than later. Ray: I gotta add on that I think we should feel out other allies to form like a concentric circle of allies with us in the center. Kat: Absolutely! Canadia: I have to agree with you two. Alrighty, hopefully we win immunity tomorrow! Canadia walks off Camera pans off to half-constructed Avalon shelter which quite frankly is kind of in shambles Banner walks off to get some firewood with Jake. While walking, both notice a yellow string under a pile of wood. Banner grabs the string, anticipating an idol or a clue. Unfortunately for Banner, the string is just a string, leading to nothing. However, the string's origin does prove interesting Camera flashes back to a scene of Nick walking on the beach The camera shows Nick take one of his shoelaces, severe it in half with a machete (out of view of any castaway) and walk down the beach of the island. Afterwards, Nick placed the string under the aforementioned pile of logs, with a tiny bit sticking out. Camera flashes back to Jake and Banner Jake: My main question is, who would do this? Banner: I have no goddamn clue. Let's just scope out the tribe and see. Jake: Fair enough, yeah. I say we get some wood first though, otherwise it's gonna seem pretty weird to just walk out with nothing but a shoelace in our hands. Banner: I got the shoelace, I'll just pocket it for the time being. I say we keep an eye out for our surroundings. Jake and Banner gather some wood and walk back to camp, where they're greeted by Alex Alex wishes to inform Jake and Banner that they've found a perfect stockpile of firewood, which seems to help in Avalon's endeavors concerning the building of a proper shelter. Avalon, after another day's work, finally builds a shelter which people can actually live in. As the sun sets on a hectic day for both tribes, castaways sleep while waiting for the immunity challenge on the following day. For Nick, however, his day isn't done. Nick walks out on to the beach in the middle of the night to check on his shoelace. To his complete surprise, it's already gone! Nick rummages the pile of wood to see if anyone's got it, and sees no trace of the string whatsoever. Due to a lack of wind, Nick suspects that someone fell for his trap. Nick walks back to camp, satisfied and intrigued. Day 3 The castaways enter the place of the immunity challenge, where they view a behemoth of a challenge awaiting them. Host: For today's immunity challenge, you will all travel through an obstacle course. At the end of each section of the obstacle course, there is a series of turnstiles. These turnstiles can only, and will only, turn in one specific set of directions. It is up to you to figure out which direction each turnstile is moving in. At the end of the obstacle course, one member will have to climb up a set of stairs, where they will find a slide puzzle, which will unlock a key. The key will be used to release a tribe flag. The first tribe to release the flag wins immunity, while the losers will have a date with me at tribal council tonight. The castaways line up at the start, and go. The first section ends up with both Avalon and Clemente proving pretty even, as the 1st set of turnstiles are easily navigated through. However, in the 2nd portion, Avalon falls behind as Nick cannot solve the directions of the turnstiles as fast as Clemente's Adam. The gap remains in the 3rd section; the obstacles, which were mainly poles jutting out, netting, or a series of rolling logs, slowed down each tribe equally. Avalon sent up Jake as their puzzle solver, who entered the final stage around 40 seconds behind Clemente's Chase. The slide puzzle, an 8x8, was time consuming for both participants. However, Jake managed to pull off the win, guaranteeing Avalon immunity, and sending Clemente to tribal council. Camera pans to Clemente camp after the post-immunity formalities Surprisingly for BB, he shows a bit of self-awareness when he notices that the castaways are lowkey ghosting him. BB tries to plead his case to Barney, who takes in all of his arguments. BB states that he's willing to change his ways, and can work at camp if he pleases; it's just that the conditions seem somewhat harsh so he's had a bit of a tough time adjusting. As opposed to Barney, Gabriella has a more straightforward view on this situation. Batjones shares similar views. Barney, satisfied with his plan, approaches Adam and Chase with an offer to vote for Batjones, BB's preferred target. Barney and the other two discuss their plans and leave back at camp. Meanwhile, BB's trying to plant some seeds about getting Batjones out in Gabriella's brain. Gabriella, of course, is having none of it. BB chimes in with his thoughts about this tribal. The castaways gather their belongings and head off to tribal. At that moment, Barney whispers something to Chase, who further whispers to Adam. All three of them look at each other and smile. Barney looks at BB and subtly nods. Tribal Council The castaways dip their torch into the fire and all that jazz. Host: Chase, what's the overall look on the tribe at the moment. Chase: Y'know what, I gotta say that we're jiving pretty well, and that we can work as a cohesive unit. Our shelter's fine, and it really sucks to vote someone off. Host: Well Chase, that's part of the game. You have to do what you have to do. Loopy, who do you think is in trouble. Loopy: Well, as we all know, BB's in bit of a pickle right now. I've seen him scramble a bit, so I think it's fair to say that this is all public information. Host: BB, what do you make of this? BB: I feel like I am being unfairly judged over the past few days, and that I can work hard at camp. If I am voted out tonight, I feel like it is a huge mistake, as I am a free agent and a loyal ally. Host: What constitutes loyalty? BB: It's simple - just staying close to the people I trust. I'm just going along with what I've heard tonight, and I'm hoping that it's not me. Host: Batjones, what's your thoughts on the current tribe dynamics? Batjones: I think that like Chase said, we're all a good group. I think some of us may have to work harder, but overall, given our shelter, we're set. I treat everyone as an equal, and I sure hope it's the same for others regarding me. Host: And when you say some have to work harder, are you talking about BB? Batjones: Possibly. Host: Alrighty, it is time to vote. BB, you're up first. The castaways vote Host returns with the votes Host: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now is the time to do so. no one stands Host: Alright, I'll read the votes. Person voted out will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. 1st vote... BB Batjones BB BB 3 Votes BB, 1 vote Batjones 1st Person Voted Out of Survivor: Catalina Islands... BB BB, gotta bring me your torch. BB glares at Barney and walks and places his torch BB, the tribe has spoken. Torch is snuffed Time for you to go. BB leaves the tribal area Host: Unanimity is nice, but one of you is on the bottom of this group. Head back to camp, Clemente Castaways walk back to camp NTOS Next time on, Survivor... A plan sparks into action One castaway's paranoia threatens to boil over and a new alliance forms, which threatens to take over a tribe